


Kawaii~Mau/AphChan AU One-Shots

by Vixen__Dawn



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen__Dawn/pseuds/Vixen__Dawn
Summary: Whether it's just a soulmate au or something specific, I'll be the one to provide you all with content for this amazing rarepair!!





	1. Requests

Hello, my name is Logan and I will be your author for today!

Now, I have been in and out this fandom for about three years and I've finally decided to sit down and write a one-shot book! Yay! So if you would like to, you may leave a request for this story, because I am not as creative as I really wish I was. But first, I have some things that I truly believe you should know before you continue to read.

1) I will not write smut. Period. End of line. It makes me absolutely uncomfortable. However, I can imply that something along those lines happened, but it might be cringe.

2) I might write about triggering topics and I will absolutely tag them as such at the top. It takes fourty five minutes to calm down from an anxiety/panic attack, but it takes twenty seconds to tag something. If you wish for me to tag a trigger that I missed, please let me know immediately. However! I will not write extreme depression (ei, explicit self harming and suicide attempts) or extremely abusive relationships because those are triggers to me.

3) I swear like a sailor and might make the characters do so as well. Look, I'm sixteen years old and been swearing since long before that. If you don't like swearing, do not report this book and just leave. We never need to speak again, okay?

4) Last, but not least, if you leave a request, please be detailed. Do not just comment " **Soulmate au** **, plz????** " and run off. Leave something more along the lines of " **Soulmate AU where you have a mark on your body where you first touch your SM on your body/Upside Down Stories AU where Nana and Aphmau were paired up for a project in History class. Chaos ensues when Nana's hand brushes against Aphmau's shoulder and their marks light up.** "

Anyways, I guess that's all I've got to say for now, so until next time! Keep calm, my favourite guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Adios!


	2. Youth

 

**The** **Illuminated AU** **belongs** **to altruistic-skittles on** **Tumblr** **. Go look it up if you want,** **it's** **truly** **sensational!**

* * *

 

When Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan were five years old, the two girls met each other in their kindergarten class. They grew attached at the hip quickly when Aphmau saved Kawaii~Chan from having her tail pulled by a group of inquisitive werewolves. During recess, they would play hide and seek and climb trees until their teacher yelled at them to get down.

During nap time, they'd sneak into a corner and build with blocks and the lincoln logs and they'd refuse to do their schoolwork until the teacher moved their seats next to each other, which, in reality, was a smart idea as Kawaii~Chan was having problems with her math, but Aphmau was excelling in said subject. Whenever one was sick and out of school for the day, the other would always make sure to collect enough work for the other one to do when they got back. Hell, the girls even shares juice boxes and peanut butter sandwiches during lunch time.

Everything changed when Kawaii~Chan came to school, crying one day.

Aphmau arrived after her and found her best friend curled up under their table, sobs racking her smaller body. Aphmau quickly drops her purple princess backpack and crawls under the table, hugging her friend as tightly as she could without hurting the meif'wa. The two just sat there for a while ignoring the growing crowd around their table, until the teacher finally arrives and pushes her way through the kindergarteners.

"Aphmau, Nana, please come out from under there." She says calmly, using her meif'wa student's real name to show she isn't in the mood for pranks.

Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan crawl out slowly and the teacher gasps, noticing the tear tracks and the snot running down Kawaii~Chan's normally chipper face.

"Kawaii~Chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the clinic?" The teacher questions, crouching down to examine her, to see if she is visibly injured.

Kawaii~Chan shakes her head.

"Kawaii~Chan just needs to go to the bathroom." She says, her voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Of course. Aphmau, you go with her to help clean her up please. Hurry back."

The friends exit the classroom and walk towards the kindergarten hall's bathroom. The journey is quiet, the only sound being the laughter coming from the classrooms they walk past. When they arrive, Aphmau holds open the door and allows Kawaii~Chan to enter first. Kawaii~Chan drifts over the mirror and stares into it, watching Aphmau's reflection approach her and place a hand on her pink-clad shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aphmau simply asks, sad curiosity glinting in her amber brown eyes.

Tears build up in Kawaii~Chan's eyes again and she shakes her head, sniffling as she struggles to keep calm.

"My... My mommy and daddy say we're... That we're moving away..." Kawaii~Chan stutters out, wiping the stray tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Aphmau gasps, her eyes widening to show her shock.

"No! You can't!" Aphmau yells, completely forgetting there are classrooms on either side of the bathroom.

Kawaii~Chan sadly nods, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, completely avoiding Aphmau's gaze.

"My mommy says we need to move to Scaleswind because she has a new job."

"Well, when are you moving?"

"At the end of the week."

After the revelation that the two only have three days to remain friends, the conversation cuts out. Kawaii~Chan focuses on cleaning her face off and they return to their classroom, settling into their seats. The week continues on as it usually would, though much quieter. Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau try to make the most of their friendship as they possibly can, even going as far as convincing their parents to exchange emails so they can continue to talk after Kawaii~Chan leaves.

When the end of the week arrives, I can assure you that it was full of tears and long goodbyes and hugs that their parents had to literally pull apart so that they could each return to their regularly scheduled programming and pictures taken on respective mothers phones. School just wasn't the same for Aphmau after her friend left. It was too strange for her to sit at lunch and eat grapes by herself after having a friend by her side for so long. It was too strange when the other kids offered to let her join their games of hide and seek or tag or whatever.

She was too sad.

But she got over it.

* * *

Now at age fifteen, Aphmau is awaiting the school bus, tapping away on her phone as she responds to a text her friend, Travis, sent her. Just as she hits send, the yellow vehicle that will transport her to school pulls up and the doors hiss open. Aphmau steps on and plops into the first empty seat she spots. She occupies herself with the timewaster games on her phone until the bus stops at the school. She approaches the fountain outside the school and sits down on the warm, sunbaked wall, waiting for the first bell to ring to let them into their first class.

After what feels like a year, the bell finally rings and students swarm to get inside. Aphmau taps the power button on her phone and checks her reflection. Her make-up is still intact, her raven black hair is slightly messy from the wind, and her white soulmark that frames her eyes and runs down her cheeks that formed about a month ago is not glowing. As Aphmau throws her backpack over her shoulder, she absent-mindedly wonders what color her soulmark glows. She shakes off the thought and goes about her day, talking with her friends and doing her schoolwork as quickly as possible. However, when her fourth period history class right before lunch rolls around, she finds herself with a small treat.

When Aphmau arrives at the classroom with her bluenette friend, Katelyn, she finds that someone is sitting in her normal seat. Katelyn moves to tell the person to move, but Aphmau just ushers her over to another set of seats. As soon as the two sit down, Katelyn suddenly realizes that she didn't do her homework and she rushes to do it as quickly as she can within four minutes. With nothing else to do, Aphmau scrolls through her photo gallery. It's nothing special, just a bunch of fandom pictures, some selfies and creative photography, and some hand drawn pictures. The folder, titled 'Friends', beckons to her, so she clicks on it.

Some pictures of Blaze and Laurence playing soccer in the park, a photo of Daniel up higher in a tree than June, Emmalyn, or Dottie, a video of Katelyn, Garroth, and Lucinda playing keep away with Aphmau's phone. Some many memories. Aphmau continues her nostalgia trip as the teacher calls out roll. She pays no attention, subconsciously saying 'here' when her name is called. She reaches the end of the folder, causing her heart to drop. The photo of her and her first friend back in elementary. The little pink haired meif'wa with yellow eyes smiles sadly into the camera with tears streaming down her chubby little face. Her mother had sent her the picture when she had gotten her first cell phone and Aphmau could never get the heart to delete it.

_I wonder how_ _she's_ _doing these days. Wonder if she_ _even_ _remembers me._

Aphmau sets down her phone and listens to the teacher continue to call roll.

"Ignus, Katelyn?"

"Here!"

"Lacey, Ash?"

"Here!"

"Minou, Nana?"

"Present! Also, sir, please call me Kawaii~Chan."

Aphmau's head whips around so fast that her neck pops. She'd remember that nickname anywhere. As she searches for the place where the voice originated from, her eyes land on the girl that had taken her seat. She quickly unlocks her phone once more and studies the picture and the new girl. Both have pink hair and the cat ears, but since the girl is facing forward and Aphmau is sat behind her, she can't compare the eyes.

"Aph, you good?" Katelyn whispers.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... Just think I realized something..." Aphmau dazedly responds.

Katelyn nods, her powder blue eyebrow raised in question, but she knows she won't get anything out of her friend.

The class seems to drag on forever and when the bell finally rang, Aphmau sprang from her seat and placed a hand over her raising heart. She tries to calmly walk out of the classroom, keeping an eye on the new girl, watching as she approaches her locker. As she opens the metal box, Aphmau takes a deep breath before tapping the meif'wa on the shoulder.

"Yes, can Kawaii~Chan help you?" The girl asks as she turns around, showing off bright golden yellow eyes.

A perfect match.

Aphmau swallows the lump in her throat and clears her throat, subconsciously itching her cheek.

"Kawaii~Chan, my name is Aphmau. I was just wondering... My Irene, um... Do... Do you happen to remember me? At all?" The latina's heart is racing, blood pounding in her eardrums.

Kawaii~Chan looks over Aphmau, a quizzical expression playing on her face as she studies the incredibly anxious girl in front of her. Nothing is said as Kawaii~Chan pulls her phone out of her locker and begins tapping away at it. After finding whatever she had been looking for, Kawaii~Chan turns the phone around and shows off an identical picture to the one on Aphmau's phone. Aphmau scrambles to open the gallery on her phone and pulls the picture up, showing it to Kawaii~Chan.

Time seems to stop as the two process what is actually happening.

 _Kawaii~Chan is back. She's back in_ _Phoenix_ _Drop._ **_She's_ ** **_really back!!_ **

The edge of Aphmau's vision grows blurry as happy tears begin to form. She looks up, now realising that Kawaii~Chan grew taller than her, and sees that her long lost friend is in the same condition. Aphmau opens her arms and Kawaii~Chan immediately scoops her up into a bear hug, Aphmau returns it to the best of her ability. Neither girl wants to let go, completely terrified that if one of them lets go, the other will disappear forever. A voice clearing behind them brings them back to reality and they force themselves apart.

Behind them stood the principal, his arms crossed over his chest with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Girls, please go to wherever it is your supposed to be, otherwise I will be forced to give you two detention." The principal says.

"Of course! Sorry, sir!" Kawaii~Chan exclaims, an embarrassed blush dusting her face.

The principal nods and walks off, allowing the girls to realize the hallways are nearly empty.

"Do you have lunch or study hall right now?" Aphmau asks, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform.

Kawaii~Chan pulls out a piece of paper, presumably her schedule, and scans it.

"Kawaii~Chan has lunch right now." She says, stuffing the paper back into her backpack.

"Awesome! I do, too! Follow me!"

The journey to the cafeteria is filled with laughter and the sounds of friends catching up. Aphmau even walks through the lunchline with Kawaii~Chan just to keep talking to her, despite the fact that she never really eats lunch.

"So do you want to sit with me and my friends or did someone already offer to let you sit with them at lunch?" Aphmau asks as the two step out of the lunchline after Kawaii~Chan pays for her food.

"Kawaii~Chan wants to sit with you, Aphmau. Do you really think Kawaii~Chan is going to leave after she just found you again, Aphmau?" Kawaii~Chan retorts, a teasing tone to her voice.

Aphmau giggles and begins to lead Kawaii~Chan towards the table in the corner that her little group usually occupies. At the table sits a red-headed werewolf, a blonde male, a black haired emo boy, and a white haired boy.

"Guys, this is my old friend, Kawaii~Chan. Kawaii~Chan, these are my friends, Travis," Aphmau points to the guy with the white hair. "Garroth," next, to the blonde guy. "Zane," then to the emo. "And, Blaze." Finally to the red head werewolf.

Kawaii~Chan nervously smiles, not quite sure what to do as the group in front of her just stares at Aphmau.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" Aphmau asks, wiping at her upper lip with her hand.

Blaze is the first one to find his voice.

"Uh, kinda, bro-sita..." He says cryptically before trailing off.

Growling, Aphmau pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens it to the front camera. When it loads up, she nearly drops the camera in shock. Her soulmark is glowing a beautiful shade of shamrock green.

"What?!" Aphmau simply exclaims, voicing all of her confusion in that single word.

She looks at each of her friends, despite knowing that it couldn't be any of them as she hangs out with them everyway, just to be completely sure. Zane's black mark surrounding his one good eye, Travis' golden mark peaking out from under the sleeve of his uniform, Garroth's golden mark curled on his forehead, or Blaze's silver mark crawling up the left side his neck, none of them are glowing. Slowly, Aphmau turns to Kawaii~Chan and looks her over.

There, right on the small bit of her collar bone that can be seen, sits a turquoise glow.

"Um, KC? Look at your chest." Aphmau says, tearing her eyes away in an attempt to preserve decency.

Kawaii~Chan looks down and her eyes widen.

"Holy shit!" The meif'wa uncharacteristically cries out, her head whipping back up and meeting Aphmau's gaze.

In that moment, it seems to finally connect in both girls brains.

"We're soulmates..." They say in unison.

Suddenly, very loud laughter starts behind them and Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan jump apart, not even realizing they had been moving closer to each other, thick blush heating their faces. The source of laughter is coming from the group sat at the table. Blaze wipes a tear from one of his heterochromatic eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. However, as soon as he looks Aphmau in her glaring eyes, he loses his head once again.

"S-sorry, Aph! It just finally good to see you actually found your other half, it's just... The reaction was, like, so cheesy!" Garroth manages to wheeze out between laughing, causing the two soulmates to blush even harder.

"Oh my, Irene! I disown every single one of you! I'm done! Come on, Kawaii~Chan, let's go sit somewhere else!" Aphmau indignantly yells, attracting the attention of a nearby teacher on lunchroom duty, who gives the group a solid glare.

Aphmau stomps off with Kawaii~Chan on her heels and the two plop down into an empty table across the cafeteria. Kawaii~Chan gives Aphmau a moment to simmer down before tentatively asking her a question.

"How come neither of us realised our soulmarks were glowing?"

Aphmau shrugs.

"Maybe because we were so caught up in the joy of finding our long lost beat friends?" She offers, albeit it was a bit of a cliche answer.

The conversation stops for a moment as Kawaii~Chan begins to eat her lunch.

"So... What are we?" Aphmau asks, picking at her cuticles.

It's Kawaii~Chan's turn to shrug.

"Let's just pick up where we left off for now. Do you want some of my french fries?"

"Hehehe, sure."


	3. Take a Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan decide to go shopping, but run into a bit of a problem.
> 
> A problem involving teenage boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RatLesbian!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Predatory males, uninvited flirting, and sexual "humor"

Aphmau is sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring intently at a light golden parchment paper addressed to her and Kawaii~Chan. Cursive writing was scrawled across the front, spelling out the words: “You are cordially invited to the wedding of Blaze McConnell and Garroth Ro’Meave”. Aphmau tears her amber eyes from the letter when she hears footsteps thudding down the stairs. A moment later, a meif'wa with a pink head of bed head appears at the bottom of the stairwell with a loud yawn.

“Good morning, Aphmau.” Kawaii~Chan groans out as she trudges over to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup of black java.

Kawaii~Chan takes a sip before settling into the seat next to Aphmau and glancing over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“What's that?”

Aphmau looks back at the paper and sets it down, sliding it over for Kawaii~Chan to study for herself. The meif'wa picks up the letter as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“It seems Garroth and Blaze are engaged.” Aphmau comments, snickering when Kawaii~Chan’s eyes widen in surprise, slamming her mug on the counter and coughing.

“And they didn't tell us?!” Kawaii~Chan all but squeals when she regains her ability to talk.

“So it would seem.” Aphmau smiles as she watches Kawaii~Chan jump up from her seat and spin around, ending up on the other side of the kitchen.

“Kawaii~Chan is just happy for them! Oh, when is the wedding?” Kawaii~Chan reaches across the island and snatches it up the paper, eyes scanning across it, sparkling as she finds the date. “It's in a week and a half!”

Aphmau does a double take, gently grabbing the invitation and studying it for herself. Yep, at the very bottom, holds next Saturday's date.

“What the hell, guys? Do we even have anything to wear?” Aphmau grumbles, setting the invitation down and putting her head in her hands to think.

Sure, Aphmau has her old dress from senior prom, but she's pretty sure you're not supposed to wear white to someone else's wedding. And now that she thought of it, she doesn't think she has an sort of fancy shoes, only her sneakers and flip flops. Looking up, Aphmau realizes her girlfriend is coming to the same conclusion based off the expression plastered on her face.

“Guess we're going shopping!”

 

* * *

 

The girls pull up to the mall, riding on the back of Aphmau’s motorcycle, now wearing socially acceptable clothing instead of pajamas. After finding a good parking spot, they head up and simply wander the mall for a while, a fashion-show-esque montage happening in their minds. Currently, they have found an empty dressing room in one the many clothing stores of the mall and Kawaii~Chan was inside, trying on a daffodil yellow dress, while Aphmau sat outside to wait for her.

Aphmau was scrolling through Tumblr on her phone when she suddenly feels a presence on each of her sides. The Latina looks up and her eyes widen slightly at the two teenage boys sandwiching her.

“Hey, wanna go fifty-fifty on a rape charge?” The lanky ginger on her left asks in a truly horrible attempt at flirting.

Aphmau’s cheeks flare with heat and she quickly stands up, moving to knock on the door of Kawaii~Chan’s dressing room, before being grabbed by the wrist and pulled right back in between the two teenagers.

“Todd, I told you, dude! Ya gotta be more delicate with the ladies! Lemme show you how it's done.” The slightly overweight brunet with acne says as if Aphmau isn't sitting right next to him before he clears his throat. “You know, is it just me or do most guys envision you naked?”

Aphmau forcibly pulls her hand out of the brunet’s meaty grip and (a lot louder than she actually meant to) bangs on Kawaii~Chan’s dressing room.

“KC, we really need to leave!” Aphmau whisper-yells through the door, hating how two teenage boys are making her feel scared.

The door pushes open and Kawaii~Chan is standing there in her normal clothes, an inquisitive look on her face. Aphmau jerks her head slightly over her shoulder and Kawaii~Chan glances over, her eyes narrowing upon noticing the boys with suggestive looks on their faces.

“Yeah, okay. The dress didn't fit me anyways.” Kawaii~Chan says, a slightly sad look playing over her features.

Kawaii~Chan hangs the dress up on the restock rack and the girls quickly exit the store, making sure to keep an eye out for followers. Once they are far enough away, they stop and climb up to sit on the wall of one of the fake plant displays. They sit in silence for a moment before Kawaii~Chan puts an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulls her close, Aphmau curling right up into her side.

“What happened?” Kawaii~Chan asks, her sweet voice filled with great concern.

Aphmau groans into the the crook of Kawaii~Chan's neck before sighing and revealing her face once again.

“Nothing actually  **physically** happened, but they came up to me and started ‘flirting’,”-- Aphmau throws up her hands in exaggerated finger quotes before settling them on her lap again-- “,with me and… And I just felt so uncomfortable... The ginger made a damn rape joke!” Aphmau near-yells, showing her great exasperation.

The couple’s silence returns, simply listening to the bustling of the mall. Children laughing and fighting with their siblings while their parents scold at them to behave, groups of teenagers flowing in and out of the GameStop in front of them, cheering about getting the newest game or talking loudly amongst themselves, the occasional security guard passing by to make sure everyone is safe. Suddenly, Aphmau’s stomach grumbles, startling both of the girls before they burst into peals of laughter.

“Are you hungry, Aphmau?” Kawaii~Chan teases as she slips down off the planter wall, softly giggling at Aphmau’s complaints about having been comfortable.

Aphmau stumbles down and the two walk hand-in-hand to the nearest Starbucks. Aphmau nabs them a booth in the corner while Kawaii~Chan stands in line to order. Surprisingly, Starbucks wasn't too busy, so the order was ready within five minutes and Kawaii~Chan settles into the booth beside Aphmau holding two chocolate croissants, a matcha green tea, and a caramel iced coffee. Kawaii~Chan slides one of the croissants and the coffee over to Aphmau, who gives the meif'wa a soft kiss on the lips as thanks. A wolf whistle pulls them apart, faces bright with blush as Aphmau’s head whips up and she begins to feel nauseous.

The crusty white boys were back.

They slide into the booth across the girls, smirks dancing on their adolescent faces. Kawaii~Chan glares them down, reaching for Aphmau’s hand under the table and giving it a comforting squeeze. The chunky brunet looks Kawaii~Chan up and down, his smirking growing.

“So, kitten, does the carpet match the drapes?” He asks, a wink that he must think is sly crossing over his face.

Kawaii~Chan’s glare only gets more intense and her ears pin themselves against her head with her tail beginning to flick angrily as she pushes herself up, her hands slapping loudly against the wooden surface of the table. The small chatter of employees and customers alike cuts quickly, eyes of strangers flicking over to watch the disturbance. Kawaii~Chan pays them no mind as her temper gives her tunnel vision, only focusing on the teenage boys in front of her.

“Shut up!” She literally growls out.

The lanky ginger rolls his eyes and seemingly gets more relaxed in his uninvited seat.

“And how are you going to make us, huh? We've got freedom of speech!”

One of the other customers, a blonde woman in her early forties who had entered just after Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan, stands from her table and strides over to the table with a loud laugh. Confused, everyone watches as she pulls a chair from the table next to the booth, sets it around backwards, and sits, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Who the fuck are you?” The lanky boy asks.

The woman looks up and pulls something off her belt. It was a police badge. The fat boy’s eyes widen, but the lanky boy seems to appear indifferent.

“Look, boys, I'll cut to the chase. You leave these nice women alone or that little thing about ‘freedom of speech’? Might not be the worst of your problems.”

“Really? And just what would you try to charge us with?” The lanky boy says, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile of victory.

“Harassment, which, I assure you, is a very serious charge here in Phoenix Drop. If found guilty in a court of law, you and your little friend would be jailed for  _ at least _ six to eight months. Plus, I'm so sure your mothers will be positively thrilled to hear about all this.”

The police woman leans closer, her elbows resting in the table as she stares at the boys, watching as the lanky boy’s look of indifference drops and you see the fear rise through his entire face.

“So what's it gonna be, boys? Jail time or getting out of this mall?”

The boys, at lightning speed, slide out the booth and take off running out of the Starbucks. The police woman leans back and smiles at Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan. Slowly, Kawaii~Chan slides back into a sitting position, blushing with embarrassment as she notices all the people staring.

“Thank you so much, officer.” Aphmau says, returning the smile, Kawaii~Chan echoing.

“Oh, it was no problem. My wife and I,” the woman gestures back towards her table, where a redhead woman in her late thirties waves to them. “, deal with the same problem, so you help out anyone you can.”

The police officers stands and bids them farewell and safe travels before returning to her table with her wife, allowing Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan to return to shopping for their best friends’ wedding.


	6. Let's Go In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying upside down. When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by me!
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Character death and lots of crying

Kawaii~Chan had been devastated when her girlfriend had died.

She was even worse off when she learned that Aphmau had been killed in a burglary while her and Katelyn had been out doing some grocery shopping.

 

Murdered.

 

Kawaii~Chan pressed and pressed for police force to find and apprehend the perpetrator, but the only clue that had been recovered from the crime scene had been a wrench with Aphmau’s blood on it, but no fingerprints.

The funeral was two weeks later and so much of the town of Phoenix Drop had attended. Aphmau had a way with people after all. The ceremony had occurred outside, under the bright, cloudless sky. The birds, strangely enough, kept silent as if knowing this was a time of mourning, not merriment. Aphmau’s mother was the first one to break down into tears. Sylvana had simply approached the casket and Kawaii~Chan assumes it didn't truly hit her that her daughter was really dead until she actually laid eyes on her corpse. Poor, poor Sylvana had to be guided away from the casket by Katelyn’s father and many more people approach the casket, belief finally hitting each of them after they sit back down.

Kawaii~Chan was one of the final people to see Aphmau.

The latina had been dressed in one of her many purple sundresses, Kawaii~Chan knew that the dress rested just above her ankles with sequin flowers climbing and twisting up the skirt. She also knew that Aphmau found that particular dress uncomfortable and itchy. The only reason she kept it was because it looked really cute on her. Aphmau’s long black hair had been styled into a single side braid in an effort to conceal the wound over the top of her head that caused her death. Her makeup was natural, only consisting of eyeliner, a little lipstick and blush, which simply didn’t look right to Kawaii~Chan who had gotten used to the bold makeup Aphmau had been experimenting with in the last few months. Aphmau almost didn’t look like Aphmau.

The meif’wa sniffles, ignoring the feeling of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she reaches behind her and undoes the latch to her necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a single, plain locket charm resting in the middle. Without looking in it, Kawaii~Chan remembers the picture inside was from Aphmau’s coming out party nearly four years ago.

Two days prior to when the picture was taken, Aphmau had told her friends about her being a lesbian and surprisingly, Zane had the idea of throwing her a surprise party to celebrate and let her know that they still love her. The party had taken place at Lucinda’s house and had lasted from about six thirty pm to three o’clock in the morning. Needless to say, it was a success and towards the end of the night, Lucinda took a picture of Garroth, Zane, Vlyad, Laurence, Aaron, Dottie, Blaze, Daniel, Travis, Dante, Katelyn, Kawaii~Chan and, of course, Aphmau in the middle of it all. Aphmau was holding a pride flag, wearing face paint made to look like the pride flag, and a rainbow scarf wrapped around her neck. The flag had been gifted to her by Daniel, the face paint had been gifted to her by Dottie, and the scarf had been gifted to her by Aaron.

 

What a happy memory.

 

Kawaii~Chan shakes herself out of her thoughts and gently lifts one of Aphmau’s cold hands, setting the locket under it and moving the hand back to its original position on her stomach. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt compelled to leave her favourite necklace behind, but she did. The following ceremony was long and the air was filled sorrow. After the ceremony, the groups retreated back to their homes on Mystreet, silently mourning in the privacy of their own homes. Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan forced themselves back into the house where it all happened. They sat in silence together on the sofa, staring at the blank television.

Katelyn simply couldn’t take the silence and bid Kawaii~Chan a quick farewell, claiming to go on a walk to clear her mind. Kawaii~Chan waited to hear the click of the front door closing before rising mindlessly from the sofa and climbing the stairs. The closed door of Aphmau’s room taunts her and she gives in, making a b-line to the abandoned bedroom. The door pushes open easily and the memories from the room flood Kawaii~Chan’s brain.

Many a slumber party and movie nights.

That time Celeste tore up Aphmau’s comforter.

All the mini-games that happened in the neighborhood.

The first time that the two kissed.

Kawaii~Chan hadn’t realized how many memories were housed within these purple walls. She couldn’t bare to part with anything. Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes and she wipes them away with the back of her hand before drifting further into the room. She stands in the center of the room, simply taking in the room, knowing that she’ll never hear Aphmau’s yelling of spotting a spider in her room or hear her laughter or see that twinkle of mischief anytime she was planning a surprise for someone. Knowing that she’d never hug her through a scary movie or see that little dimple in her cheek that appears when she smiles widely or help her film anything for her YouTube channel.

Her emotions suddenly are overwhelming and Kawaii~Chan collapses to her knees, a scream of anguish tearing through her throat, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shudders with every breath she takes, her fingernails digging into her arms, forcing her to realize this was reality.

 

Her girlfriend is really, **really** dead.

 

Her heart ached and the tears fell faster, but sooner than she had expected, Kawaii~Chan’s tears stopped and she felt completely empty. Her sleeves of her black dress were practically soaking wet from all the crying and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, pins and needles pricking at her legs to tell her that they were falling asleep. She forces herself up, closing the door of the room behind her out of habit, and moving to her own bedroom, changing into her pajamas. She didn’t have the energy to do anything else, so she plops onto her bed and buries herself in the blankets and sheets.

She stared at the ceiling, not caring that it was only three o'clock and she quickly felt the tiredness pulling at her eyelids and she allows them to close, drifting away into sleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Kawaii~Chan jerks up, her apricot yellow eyes wide with shock, and she’s gasping for breath. She wildly looks around for the source of the noise that had awoken her. To her right, she vaguely registers movement and notices a head of black hair that is humming and holding a screaming baby.

Aphmau looks up from their daughter and gives her wife a concerned look, but before she can ask her anything, the baby reaches out towards her other mother.

"Aw, come to Mama, Salem." Kawaii~Chan coos, shaking off her grogginess as she gently takes the baby from Aphmau.

Thank Irene.

It was just a dream.


End file.
